


profane

by sunshineandkoalas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Poem, Fluff, M/M, Smut, not related AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandkoalas/pseuds/sunshineandkoalas
Summary: Based on the poem PROFANE by Ashe VernonThe evolution of Thor and Loki's relationship.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 15





	profane

**Author's Note:**

> This work was based on the poem PROFANE by Ashe Vernon

_ the first time he calls you holy, _

_ you laugh it back so hard your sides hurt. _

“I really think it was a blessing for me to meet you.” Loki can’t help the giggles that spill over his lips, even after the amused look on Thor’s face.

“I’ve given you the wrong impression if you think I’m holy in any way.”

They had only gone on a few dates, but Thor had expressed that he felt like he’d finally met an equal in every aspect of his life. Loki shouldn’t be surprised that Thor feels the way he does, but  _ a blessing _ or  _ holy _ ? Not Loki and definitely not in this lifetime.

_ the second time, _

_ you moan gospel around his fingers _

_ between your teeth. _

“Holy…” is the first word to leave Thor’s mouth when Loki puts two of Thor’s fingers between his lips. Loki’s eyes flutter and a moan leaves his mouth anyway, far more concerned with the weight of Thor’s fingers on his tongue than whatever he has to say.

_ he has always surprised _

_ you into surprising yourself. _

They had only slept together a handful of times when Loki loudly moaned ‘daddy,’ shocking both himself and Thor. Part of Loki was scared Thor would leave, the other part thought he’d just ignore it, but he just fucked Loki harder. A smirk painted itself on Loki’s lips, until he moaned again.

_ because he’s an angel hiding his halo _

_ behind his back and _

_ nothing has ever felt so filthy _

_ as plucking the wings from his shoulders _ —

Loki made it a game for himself after that: to find more kinks that Thor would like. To turn his perfect, angelic lover into something from Loki’s fantasies. It was a test for Thor, seeing how far Loki could push him, but he surprised Loki in a way he never imagined he would. Loki had been in the middle of telling Thor what to do to him when Thor stopped him.

“At what point did I give the impression that you’re in charge?”

“You… You didn’t?”

“Exactly. Zip it. I’m the boss; you listen to me, not the other way around, understand?” Loki nodded quickly, a small smile on his face.

_ undressing his softness _

_ one feather at a time. _

Loki had fun teasing Thor now that he knew Thor had a dominant side. He pushed until Thor pushed back. Thor caught onto his games faster than Loki anticipated. When they were alone, Thor took on his role of dominance and Loki took on his of submission, but it was everything Loki wanted.

Thor was still the same kind man he fell in love with, but he had an edge now. Loki had never truly submitted to anyone before, too cautious to allow it. With Thor, though, it felt natural and safe. Loki also didn’t want to disobey Thor at all, which helped.

_ god, if you’re out there, _

_ if you’re listening, _

_ he fucks like a seraphim, _

Loki had made up a joke when they first started dating. Thor had called him ‘angel’ as a pet name and Loki had laughed and told Thor that if one of them was an angel it wasn’t him. After that, they had an inside joke that Thor was a fallen angel.

When they fucked, Loki thinks he might be onto something. No human, no mortal, could fuck the way Thor does. No mere man could make Loki feel the way Thor does. So, even though he doesn’t believe in a god, Loki sarcastically prays to whatever god was dumb enough to banish Thor to earth. He tells them every detail of every time they’ve fucked, how godlike and angelic Thor is and how good it feels every single time. It gives Loki a sense of pride to know his angelic boyfriend chose such a devilish lover.

_ there’s no part of scripture _

_ that ever prepared you for his hands _

Thor’s hands are  _ big _ . They cover the expanse of Loki’s thighs and spread over his navel when they fuck. They brush gently over his cheeks when they kiss and pull roughly on his hair. They hold Loki’s hips when they dance in the dim light of their kitchen at midnight. Most importantly, they hold Loki’s heart. Loki never thought anyone could.

_ hands that map a communion _

_ in the cradle of your hips _

_ hands that kiss hymns up your sides. _

The few times that Thor dedicates serious time to fingering Loki open are some of the most pleasurable experiences Loki’s ever had. It’s much more intimate with Thor than it was with his other boyfriends. Thor doesn’t treat it like a chore and seems to really enjoy making Loki come undone literally at his fingertips.

Loki moans without shame while Thor slowly pumps his fingers in and out of Loki’s hole. Thor has the other hand on Loki’s hipbone, while he kisses his neck. In between kisses he whispers sweet nothings to Loki. ‘You’re the most beautiful boy in the world,’ ‘I never thought I’d love someone as much as I love you,’ and ‘you’re so pretty when you beg’ were some of Loki’s favourites.

_ he confesses how long he’s looked _

_ for a place to worship and, oh, _

_ you put him on his knees. _

The first time Thor yanks Loki to the edge of the bed, Loki just thinks Thor is going fuck him. Instead, he kneels and licks over Loki’s hole. The whine rips from Loki’s mouth without his consent, but Thor seems pleased. Loki cums embarrassingly fast.

_ when he sinks to the floor and moans _

_ like he can’t help himself, _

_ you wonder if the other angels _

_ fell so sweet. _

After that first time, Thor takes any excuse he can to eat Loki out. When Thor starts moaning almost as much as his lover, Loki thinks Thor likes doing this as much as Loki likes having it done to him.

The angelic jokes wash over him again, wondering if other angels were so willing to kneel for such activities. The thoughts fade as soon as Thor begins fucking him with his tongue, quickly losing himself in the feeling. His back arches and the moan he makes almost sounds fake, even to his own ears.

_ he says his prayers between your thighs _

_ and you dig your heels into the base of his spine _

_ until he blushes the colour of your filthy tongue. _

Thor mouths against his hole. Loki vaguely registers the saliva slicking his ass, then Thor’s finger pushing in beside his tongue. The pleasure of it all blurs together, even when Thor adds a second finger. He can barely hear Thor mumble to himself after he stops licking over and into his hole. He can’t focus enough to know what he’s saying, especially when Thor adds a third finger so soon.

Despite the quick build-up, Thor takes his time fingering Loki. He placed feather-light kisses over his sides, hips, and tummy. Loki just makes desperate noises, from pants to whines. The multiple sensations were too much for him; Thor’s fingers pressing against his prostate on every slide in, Thor’s kisses, and the scratch of Thor’s beard all added up. Loki barely had time to brokenly whimper Thor’s name before he was cumming all over his stomach. Thor continued to finger him, but moved his kisses up along Loki’s collarbone instead.

“You’re doing so well, angel.” Loki’s too far gone to laugh at the term of endearment this time.

Thor lubes himself up before pushing into Loki, who just lets out a half sob. It’s not the first time Loki’s cried while they’ve fucked, but that doesn’t make it less embarrassing for him. Thor is gentle though, kissing away his tears.

The thrusts don’t stay gentle, which Loki is grateful for, as he wraps his legs around Thor and presses his feet into Thor’s back. He moans and cries at the same time, overstimulated but never wanting this to end. Thor’s face is burning red from exertion so Loki surmises that his partner doesn’t want it to end either.

_ you will ruin him and he will say thank you; _

_ he will say please. _

_ no damnation ever looked as cozy as this, _

“Loki, I love you so much. I can’t thank you enough for all the ways you’ve improved my life.” They were eating dinner at their apartment, but Loki hadn’t been expecting Thor to suddenly become so sappy.

“I love you, too.”

“I wanted to do this in a more extravagant way, but I thought you’d like it to be just us, so,” Thor knelt down on one knee, and Loki could feel tears creeping into his eyes, “will you marry me? Please?” Loki just cries and nods his head, throwing himself at Thor before Thor can even pull the ring out of the box.

They spend the rest of their evening laying on the couch, cuddled under their coziest blanket, and Loki admiring the ring on his hand.

_ but you fit over his hips like they _

_ were made for you. you fit, you fit, you fit. _

That night, Loki rides him like it’s his only purpose in life and he can’t help noticing how easy it is for him to slot right over Thor’s hips. He can’t help the joy he feels while looking at his ring clad hand on Thor’s chest, or that same joy that he feels looking at Thor’s face.

He never thought he’d love someone this much. But this is where he fits. And nothing has ever felt this right.

_ on top of him, you are an ancient god _

_ that only he remembers and he _

_ offers up his skin. _

_ and you take it. _

_ who knew sacrifice was so profane? _

Thor insists on worshipping every inch of his body the night he finds out Loki’s plan to wear a dress for their wedding. They fuck against every surface in the apartment by the time the weekend is over. Against the wall in the hallway, their shower, the kitchen counter, every time Thor caught him somewhere, they’d end up fucking. Not that Loki was complaining, especially since Thor was such a thorough lover.

_ and once you’ve taught him how to hold _

_ your throat in one hand _

_ and your heart in the other _

Thor cornered him in a back room at their reception, sliding his hand up around Loki’s neck, before whispering sweetly in his ear.

“You look so beautiful, my love.” That simple sentence shouldn’t have caused a shiver to run down his spine.

“I love you,” is all Loki manages, overwhelmed with various feelings.

“I love you more.” Thor presses a kiss to his forehead, then kisses him deeply, the world seeming to fade away.

_ you will have forgotten every other word. _

_ except his name. _

Loki was sure that he spent the most time on their honeymoon yelling Thor’s name, either in ecstasy or in annoyance, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

On their last day at the resort, a strong thunderstorm kept them confined to their suite. It was almost as though Thor himself had summoned the storm. Their day had been planned with only indoor activities, starting with breakfast in bed. Soon after, Thor led him to the bathroom, where the bath had been surrounded by candles and filled with rose petals.

Loki almost felt sorry for the people in the rooms next door, forced to hear cries of  _ “Thor” _ for most of the day, though his husband seemed to enjoy it.

Late in the night, they laid facing each other, the only light filling the room coming from the fireplace. Thor’s hand was softly running through his hair, soothing him to sleep.

“I love you, Loki.”

“I love you, Thor. So much.” There was a gentle kiss to his forehead, then an arm around his waist pulling him closer. 


End file.
